gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Kyōshirō
Kyoushirō Shirogane is a strong character that claims his territory in Shiga. Most of Kyoushirō's pack contains young dogs that have been abused in the past and fight against child abusing. As a pup, he himself had been abused by his father in the past and therefore rescued abused puppies to form his own pack. Kyoushirō has a strong sense of justice, though he handles situations in a violent manner. He is brash and headstrong, but has compassion when it comes to taking care of and guiding young pups. Kyoushirō in Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Anime' Kyoushirō makes his appearance in Shiga. He is seen harassing Teru's father for committing an act of violence on his son, Teru. Weed stops him and the two get in a fight. The two have a duel later on, to see if Weed is trustworthy and if he should join Weed's pack. The duel is interrupted by Hougen's assassins, Thunder and Lector which Teru's father had sent to kill Kyoushirō. The four fight as the onlookers watch. During the fight, Teru is captured and almost killed. However, the cowardly Teru's father then sacrifices himself for his son. After some time, Thunder and Lector are defeated and Weed spares them. Kyoushirō's pack then joins Weed's pack. After Tesshin joined Weed, Weed banishes Jerome from his pack for killing the two assassins: Lector and Thunder. Kyoushirō left Weed after seeing how soft he was. All the other dogs (except for GB, Kagetora, Ken, Rocket, Hiro and Tesshin) followed Kyoushiro. When they find Jerome by the river, Kyoushiro tells Jerome that he wanted him as a leader. But he is answered to continue to work for Weed. He and his pack find Weed and join him once again after Mel had come down to give Weed the message from Akame. Kyoushiro at one point pretends to betray Weed and joins Buruge's platoon to go undercover in Hougen's army to rescue Gin, but he is revealed by Bat and his mind eye. He is then beaten up by Hougen until Toube saves Kyoushirō by convincing Hougen that Kyoushirō is more useful alive. Kyoushirō is taken to where Gin is and later he saves Gin with Toube's help. On the way back to Weed, he is attacked by Kamakiri's dogs, but then Hiro rescues him and informs him about Touboe's death. Kyoushiro is destraught and blames himself for it. He takes Gin back to Weed and there Weed tells Reika and Mel to take Kyoushiro to the hot spring so he could be healed up. Kyoushiro refuses and states that he had been acting like a brat and got Toube killed. He decides that, from now on, he won't do reckless or stupid mistakes like that again. Once Kyoushiro and Hiro are healed up a few days later, Weed sends Tesshin, Kagetora, Ken, and Kyoushiro to Ohu to defeat Hougen's platoon leaders Kite, Bat and Buruge. When fighting Buruge, Kyoushiro is almost gives up, but then Toube's spirit comes to aid him. He then throws Buruge off and gives him the final blow, defeating Buruge. And when Buruge orders Kyoushiro to kill him, Kyoushiro states that, according to Weed, the fight ends here. At the final battle with Hougen, Kyoushiro desperately wants to jump into the one-on-one fight to help Weed when he is losing, but he is stopped by Akame. And later in spring in Ohu, Kyoushiro corrects Mel after the pup calls Weed by his name instead of 'leader', showing that Weed is accepted as the new leader of Ohu. He has had some bad times but has still proven himself as a good soldier of Ohu. 'Manga' When Kyoushiro was a puppy, his father beat his mother and siblings. His father traded him and his siblings to a mastiff for a boar. Their mother didn’t interfere, knowing that the puppies would die if they stayed with their father. When they were old enough, the brothers returned. They found the skeleton of their mother, and met their father again. Kyoushiro’s brothers attacked their father and they all fell off a cliff and died. Kyoushiro was now left alone and ever since, he has attacked all adult dogs who beat their puppies. He first meets Weed when fighting an adult male who has been abusing his son, Teru. Kyoushiro joins Weed after being defeated in a fight. However, Kyoushiro has a hard time settling with Weed’s rules. Several times Weed and Kyoushiro has arguments and one time Kyoushiro almost left Weed in anger. He joins Hougen’s platoon leader, Buruge to find out more about Hougen’s plans. But he is discovered by another platoon leader called Bat and gets beaten. When Kyoushiro escaped, Toube (a friend of Weed) helped him. Kyoushiro is to bring a doberman puppy called Takashi to safety, while Toube fights off anyone who would try to stop them. Kyoushiro gets attacked during the quest and is saved by Weed’s pack. After the Hougen’s death, Kyoushiro stays with Weed. He does not participate in the fight against the baboon general Shougun, but helps the monkey Gosaruto get back to Weed in the heat of the battle. When Kyoushiro is notified of Hakuro’s death in Hokkaido, he runs back to find the old Shikoku-ken, Chourou. Instead of him, he meets Teru who has grown to become an adult. Kyoushiro brings him and his gang along and together, they head to Hokkaido to aid Weed in the upcoming fight against Victor. Before the battle with Victor, Kyoushiro expresses his anger towards Weed because he is too busy spending time with Koyuki rather than helping the Ohu army against the Russian army. Kyoushiro fights with Weed and eventually attacks Koyuki, only to be stopped by his leader. Kyoushiro runs off with tears in his eyes as he leaves Weed with Koyuki. Along with the rest of the Ohu army, Kyoushiro is trapped inside the gorge for a number of days without food or water, soon he is forced to fight Victor and Bozlef. During the fight, Kyoushiro is injured by the Russian dogs but is soon allowed to leave when Daisuke and Hidetoshi arrive. His injuries weren't too severe and he followed Weed to search for Victor. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion While Weed runs to find his family he hears voices in the distance and sees Kyoushiro trying to pull Mel out from under a tree. With Weed's help they manage to free him and Kyoushiro quickly carries him to safety. See more pictures in Kyoushiro (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Kishu Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Children of villains Category:Surviving Characters (Anime) Category:Mix breeds